


What I Owe

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hint of Dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Owe

Delphine knew she owed a lot to Rachel. She knew it and yet... she wasn't sure what to do. So she had gone to her, speaking softly. 

"I am coming to repay what I owe..."

Rachel smiles. It is an icy smile and Delphine shivers. She lets Rachel back her up against the desk, eyes pressed tightly closed as she lets Rachel kiss her, she kisses back. She has no choice. Rachel's hand tangles in her hair, pulls and she gasps, unable to hide her shiver as Rachel's lips graze her collarbone, the girl is suckling, nipping at her and she cries out as Rachel's sharp teeth sink into her neck. She knows Cosima will see the mark and yet she is powerless to stop. Rachel releases her, licks her neck and she shivers again as she feels Rachel's touch light against her cheek, wiping her tears from her cheeks, her voice soft. 

"Hush..."

Rachel can't help but feel pity for the girl and yet, she moves to take another kiss from Delphine. 

"Don't... this doesn't have to be so tough..."

She knows how Delphine feels. She had once been the one to owe someone. She had been lucky, the woman had been one she cared for. As she watches Delphine shiver and cry she feels something inside her snap. She can't do this any more. 

"The debt is paid."

She speaks softly. 

"Get out... go home to your girlfriend."


End file.
